


Hot Chocolate and Cherries

by Timewatcher9000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cedric lives in this one, Coming Out, Dont worry gang, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Onesided Harry/Cho, Onesided Harry/Remus, POC Harry Potter, School Dances, Voyeurism, Yule Ball, awkward crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: The bisexual Harry that we all deserved. Otherwise known as that one time Cedric took Harry to the Yule Ball. (Because let’s be real Cedric would be the perfect first boyfriend for Harry)





	1. Rose Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about Cedric’s scent that was oddly comforting and sweet, almost nostalgic.

A bisexual disaster was the only accurate way to describe Harry Potter’s life. But of course, this was nothing new to the young Gryffindor. Just last year he found himself feeling incredibly sweaty whenever he was alone with Professor Lupin. And Cho Chang, the former subject of his affections, was definitely an indicator that he wasn’t gay. But maybe, just maybe he did have a thing for guys with perfectly combed brown hair and light eyes that seemed to be able to read him. Which was how he ended up cornered by the one and only Cedric Diggory, the rumored boyfriend of Cho Chang.

 

“So, what about it Harry?”

 

Now usually, Harry would swear that he’s a great listener. He’ll drop everything to listen to Hermione ramble about Godric Gryffindor’s sword or the sheer ridiculousness of divinations. However, he didn’t catch a single word that came out of Crdric’s lips; and that was mostly because he was tracing the patterns of his eyes, noting the trickles of pale blue but ultimately concluding that they were indeed gray. Was Cedric always this attractive?

 

Harry would’ve continued gazing at the older Hufflepuff, but he figured it’d be better to finally answer once he began to notice the way Cedric shifted around awkwardly. 

 

“U-um. I’m sorry but I couldn’t quite hear you,” Harry managed to squeak out after realizing how intensely he was staring.

 

Cedric smiled, nothing special really. A simple curve of his lips yet it still managed to completely melt Harry.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?” Cedric asked once again, a little louder this time.

 

_ Oh. Oh no. _

 

“What about, uh, Cho?” Harry asked, trying to conceal his grimace at the thought of his former and current crush twirling around the Great Hall. 

 

“Cho?” Cedric mumbled, pondering outloud about the question before continuing, “We’re just friends. I know everyone expects us to be dating but….”

 

Cedric trailed off his sentence. Instead he allowed for his finger to graze along Harry’s hand, barely grabbing ahold of him. He glanced down at the younger boy, lost in thought.

 

“Yes then, I’ll go with you.”

 

Suddenly all the jitters evaporated at the sight of the bashful smile on Harry’s face.

 

“Great, I’ll see you then Harry.”

 

Harry could feel Cedric pause for a few milliseconds, a mildly uncomfortable layer in the air. But just as quickly as it had occurred, Cedric leaned down and planted a gently kiss on his cheek. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of Cedric’s nose lightly bumping into his glasses, causing it to be askew. Internally sighing at the loss of warmth and distant scent of an almost sickening sweetness, Harry stare up at Cedric through his eyelashes. Cedric smiled, nothing special really. It was just a simple curve of the lips. Then he dawdled away, giving one last glance at Harry.


	2. How Do You Tell A Boy You Want To Kiss Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric had been putting this off for much too long.

Cedric froze at the snarl of his name. Turning around slowly, Cedric gave a shaky smile at the sight of Professor Snape.

 

“Good afternoon Professor, is there something that you need?”

 

“An explanation as to why you don’t think my class is important enough to listen to.”

 

Cedric’s smile faltered a bit, trying to think of an excuse besides, “have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss Harry Potter?”

 

“I’m sure whatever girl you were dreaming about could wait until after class, Diggory.”

 

Without missing a beat Cedric offered a wry smile to the potions professor. This was an opportunity to finally tell someone. Even if that someone was Snape of all people, it was one less person he had to worry about.

 

“It’s actually a boy Professor Snape. Th-that I was dreaming about.”

 

“No matter what you want, it can wait.”

 

“Y-yes sir,” Cedric wasn’t sure where his courage was coming from but he pressed on, “I do have a question though. If you don’t mind, um, answering it.”

 

“I believe you should be asking your head of house about any of your concerns,” Snape responded, already walking away. 

 

Frowning at the rejection Cedric headed back down the corridor, keeping a particular eye out for Professor Sprout. 

 

His dreams did not in fact come true. Sprout was nowhere to be seen. However, Professor McGonagall walked by him and in a last minute decision, Cedric called out to her in a much too loud hello. Realizing he caught the attention of a few passing students, Cedric instantly felt his cheeks heat up. McGonagall’s amused smile did nothing to help with his embarrassment either.

 

“What is that you needed, Mr. Diggory?”

 

“Oh, I, uh, need advice with something,” Cedric answered, cursing his sudden nervousness. 

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what made it so much more easier to bring up his boy problems to Snape. Maybe it was because Snape already had a disdain towards everyone so it wouldn’t be too much different if he truly did have a problem with the whole...gay thing. 

 

It still felt weird to admit that out loud or even to himself, but in hindsight it made a lot of sense.

 

“And what would be so troubling that you came to me rather than your head of house?” She asked with a stern look. 

 

“I want…” Cedric took a deep breath, “...to ask a boy to the Yule Ball, but I don’t…”

 

Cedric allowed for his sentence to trail off, not knowing what exactly he was asking for.

 

McGonagall started at Cedric blankly for a few seconds and for a moment Cedric thought that he just made a terrible mistake. At least until an amused smile broke out onto her face.

 

“Is there any chance that this boy is Potter?”

 

With his mouth agape, Cedric attempted to formulate the words to ask her how she knew.

 

“The two of you have been a lot closer than what I remember Diggory. Besides, the professors here are lot more observant than you students think. We were young once too.”

 

Cedric closed his mouth, accepting the explanation and settling for an embarrassed smile. Had he really been that obvious?

 

“Yes, I want to ask Harry to the Yule Ball.”

 

“Then tell him Diggory. Potter can be…heedless...for a lack of better words.”

 

Cedric nodded, going numb at the thought of having to actually confront Harry. Which he knew was gonna happen but to be forced face to face with that fact sent shivers throughout his body. 

 

McGonagall was on her way, leaving Cedric unsatisfied with their conversation. Silently wallowing in his misery, Cedric headed to the Great Hall.

 

As he took a left turn into the next corridor, Cedric ran face first into none other than Harry freakin Potter.

 

Cursing at the impact, Cedric glanced down at Harry to notice the boy lightly rubbing his forehead where he collided with Cedric’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey Cedric,” Harry grumbled, eventually looking up at Cedric. 

 

With his heart fluttering around in his chest and McGonagall’s words fresh in mind, Cedric decided that this was his chance. It was now or never.

 

“Um, Harry. I was wondering if you would go dancing with me this Sunday.”

 

Cedric internally cringed at his wording. Why couldn’t he just say “Harry would you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Silence. 

 

_ This was a really bad idea. _

 

“So, what about it Harry?”

 

With his stomach twisting and churning Cedric stared at the mute Gryffindor. The silence lasted a lot longer than Cedric wished and it wasn’t long before he was uncomfortably glancing around.

 

Opening his mouth to excuse himself, Cedric was stopped as Hardy fumbled about before saying, “U-um. I’m sorry but I couldn’t quite hear you.”

 

_ Heedless. _

 

The weight in his stomach was slightly lifted and Cedric suddenly felt thirty pounds lighter. Smiling, Cedric raised his voice to make sure that Harry would hear him properly, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

“What about, uh, Cho?” Harry asked, and for a moment Cedric was caught off guard.

 

_ Cho? We’re just friends I know everyone expects us to be dating but…  _

 

Cedric impulsively, maybe even foolishly, grabbed onto Harry’s hand. 

 

In theory maybe he should’ve liked Cho. She was athletic, entertaining, and one of the smartest people he knew. And it’s not like she was ugly either, she had the right curves and a pretty face. But there was something that didn’t sit well Cedric when he thought of dating her. Maybe it’s because they’re  **_much_ ** too similar.

 

Feeling a sudden warmth on his hands, Cedric glanced down to find Harry was holding his hand.

 

“Yes then, I’ll go with you.”

 

Watching Harry’s smile face nearly sent Cedric into a frenzy. 

 

“Great, I’ll see you then Hary.”

 

Cedric, now filled with glee, went to walk by Harry. But something stopped him. Impulsively, maybe even foolishly, Cedric found himself leaning down until he planted a soft kiss onto Harry’s cheek. From his peripheral vision Cedric could see two Ravenclaws walking by, casting them a curious glance. Pulling away, Cedric gave one last smiled before entering the Great Hall. 


	3. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry has a wet dream.

Jogging towards the library Harry kept his head down, trying to conceal the quirk of his lips. Harry couldn’t stop his hand from wandering up to where Cedric’s lips had once been. 

 

“What’s up with you mate?”

 

Harry jumped at the sound of Ron’s voice and gave a weak laugh, grateful for his lack of noticeable blush. But Harry could definitely feel the heat on his face that the thought of the awkward kiss.

 

“Uh, I just got a date to the Yule Ball.”

 

Ron’s face was one of excitement, maybe even jealousy. 

 

“Really? And which girl did you manage to get?”

 

In theory, Ron was probably joking. Harry knew this deep down. However, the edge to his voice caused Harry to tense. Feeling his adrenaline pick up, Harry snapped.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Ron, clearly not expecting this type of reaction, flinched. Harry rolled his eyes, unexpectedly irritated with Ron’s presence.

 

“And who said that I’m even going with a girl?” Harry asked, not realizing what he was saying.

 

Hermione raised her brows at his outburst, quickly grabbing onto Ron’s shoulder as he whisper-yelled, “Wait so you’re telling me that you’re going with a  _ bloke _ !”

 

“Ron, please,” Hermione said, trying to dissolve the tension.

 

“No it’s fine,” Harry grumbled, making his way out of the library.

 

It wasn’t long before Harry found himself in front of the Fat Lady with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Grumbling the password, Harry forced his gaze downward, missing the curious and worried gaze of the Fat Lady.

 

Stomping his way to his dorm, Harry slammed himself down onto his bed. Pulling his blankets over his head, Harry pointed his wand towards his bed and mumbled “ _ muffliato _ .”

 

_ What’s so wrong with me that Ron thinks I can’t find a date? Cedric likes me enough.  _

 

Cedric...the thought of him alone was enough to make Harry’s heart stop. Everything was innocent at first. It was a simple imagination, fantasy, of them at the Yule Ball.

 

**_Cedric’s body is pressed closely to Harry’s. Harry could feel Cedric’s breath on his neck as he leaned to whisper, “You’re so hot Harry.”_ **

 

**_Harry glanced up at Cedric, gazing hard into his gray eyes with a shy grin._ **

 

**_“No I’m not. My hair is always a mess and I’m small.”_ **

 

**_“I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree then.”_ **

 

**_Cedric chuckled, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. It was an awkward angle and Harry knew that Cedric’s neck must’ve been aching. He didn’t seem to mind though and continued holding Harry as tight as he could._ **

 

**_Harry glanced to the ground, slightly trembling at the intimacy. His embarrassment didn’t fade as he heard Snape call out to them in exasperation, “Keep at least two inches between you and Mr. Diggory, Potter.”_ **

 

**_Harry attempted to back up a bit, in order to heed Snape’s request. However Cedric refused to let go. Once again Harry felt Cedric’s breath down his neck as Cedric was whispering._ **

 

**_“There isn’t anything stopping us from leaving early you know. Then no one will be able to stop from getting close.”_ **

 

**_The hairs on his neck stood and all Harry could do was numbly nod. Cedric pulled away as Harry was nodding. Subtly Cedric dragged him to one of the tables for a break. After about five minutes of cuddling and watching the dance, but mostly cuddling, Cedric pulled Harry out of the Great Hall._ **

 

**_Instantly, Harry’s lips made their way onto Cedric’s as they were fumbling about. Only a few students lingered about the corridor, but none of them seemed to be paying any attention to the two._ **

 

**_It wasn’t long until Harry found himself pressed up against the wall with Cedric’s hands running along his torso. Harry whimpered at the harshness of Cedric’s pull on his shirt._ **

 

**_Pulling his head back, desperate for breath, Harry gripped tightly onto Cedric’s forearms._ **

 

**_“Cedr-ic!”_ **

 

**_An unrecognizable squeak made its way out Harry’s mouth and he covered his face in embarrassment._ **

 

**_“Come on, don’t be like that babe.”_ **

 

**_Cedric broke away Harry’s grip, snapping his hands up to hold onto his chin. Leaning his mouth down to Harry’s neck Cedric grumbled something under his breath before he placed his mouth on Harry’s jaw._ **

 

**_Harry closed his eyes, his entire body flushing at the sloppy sounds of Cedric sucking his skin. It wasn’t long until his jaw was sore and irritated from Cedric’s teeth nibbling at it. Cedric, bored of Harry’s jaw, moved his focus onto his hair._ **

 

**_Grabbing off a section of Harry’s unruly hair, Cedric twirled the tips, occasionally tugging at the coily hair._ **

 

**_“Your hair always looks great,” Cedric mumbled against Harry’s lips. “And your freckles are so adorable,” Cedric continued on, his fingers tracing along Harry’s hair where faint freckle patterns rested._ **

 

**_“But my hair is terrible.”_ **

 

**_“Hmm? Who says?”_ **

 

**_“Snape tells me that it’s unprofessional and Aunt Petunia used to relax my hair when I was younger.”_ **

 

**_“Well they’re both idiots.”_ **

 

**_In a matter of seconds Cedric was back to snogging Harry, nipping at his lips. Harry whimpered against the rough treatment, finding his breaths becoming harder and harder to take._ **

 

Just as quickly as Harry had felt Cedric grinding their bodies, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Throwing his blanket off of him, he looked around to see that his other roommates, Ron included, were fast asleep in their beds. The faint pitter-patters of wind and the faint hooting of owls drew Harry’s attention to the window. It was pitch black out, with only shivers of silver peeking through.

 

Dropping himself back onto the bed, Harry stared at the ceiling listening to the echoes of the grandfather clock in the common room. 

 

A heat rippled throughout Harry’s body as he thought back on his  _ very vivid _ dream. A tingling sensation shot straight down Harry’s leg and he tossed over on his side, taking the blankets between his legs. Squishing his face against the pillow, Harry closed his eyes tightly trying to forget about Cedric in such compromising positions.

  
Cedric was too nice to  _ actually _ do anything anyways.


End file.
